This invention relates to packaging and more particularly relates to containers for storing and dispensing products such as comestibles.
Consumers desire product packages or containers from which product pieces are easily dispensed. Especially, consumers desire dispensable product containers which may be manipulated with one hand to open the container for product removal. Further, a desirable container does not open accidently to spill product contents.
An additional desirous feature of a consumer package is an ability to fill the package or container easily with commercial manufacturing equipment and processes.